finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigantaxe
Gigantaxe , also known as Gigantic Axe, Gigant Axe, or Giant Axe, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is often a high-rank axe related to giant equipment, sometimes being the strongest axe available. Appearances Final Fantasy The Gigantaxe is the most powerful axe, only appearing in the 20th Anniversary remake in Whisperwind Cove. It can be used by Warriors, Knights, and Ninjas. It has an Attack power of 42, +4 Strength, and -4 Intelligence. Final Fantasy II The Gigantaxe is the most powerful axe, and the most powerful weapon exclusive to Guy. It provides +199 Attack, +99 Strength, and +30 Stamina, and is only obtainable in the Arcane Labyrinth. Final Fantasy IV The Gigant Axe is the most powerful axe, and is only in the Advance and Complete Collection remakes. It provides +200 Attack, +25 Accuracy, +15 Strength, and has a chance of inflicting Poison upon hit. This weapon is metallic. It is found in the Lunar Ruins. The weapon is bugged in the North American and original Japanese releases, and never inflicts Poison on hit. The bug was fixed to the second Japanese release and the European port. An alternative, unusable version exists in the Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection version called " ."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFUF2uImq5M It can't be equipped, but can be selected to be used though it does nothing. It can be sold for 3,375,158 gil. The "I'm cold..." dialog is said by two of the Apparition's blue flame sprites that Edward fights during his trial; this could be where the name derives from. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gigant Axe is the most powerful axe, found only in the final floors of the Depths after defeating Iron Giant. It provides 150 Attack, 25% Accuracy, and +10 Strength, as well as inflicting Poison when attacking. It can only be wielded with both hands. Final Fantasy XI The Giant Axe is a mid-level great axe that can sometimes be found in a treasure chest in the Crawler's Nest. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Gigantaxe is the strongest axe available, and has the fifth strongest Attack of all weapons in its category. It can only be equipped by Clavats, and provides 109 attack at level 1 and 149 attack at level 30, as well as having two empty slots. It can be found in a chest in Forest (Hard or Very Hard mode), and then created for 1,130 gil by using Adaman Shell x5, Buffasaur Horn x1, and One-Eye Wing x5. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Gigantaxe makes a Guard Stone 1, level 10-19 makes a Stamina Stone 3, and level 20-30 makes a Will Stone 5. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Gigant Axe is Garland's ultimate weapon. It provides ATK +70, DEF -2, EX Force Absorption +30%, and Minor Anti-EX Effect. In the Japanese version, it provides ATK +70, DEF -2, Damage +10%, and Crash HP damage +50%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Gigant Axe is Garland's ultimate weapon. Its Attack rating and Anti-EX effect is unchanged, but no longer reduces Defense, and now increases EX Force Absorption by 10%. Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Gigantaxe grants +15 to Attack. It can be equipped by Berserker and Viking. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gigantaxe is an Axe obtained during the Final Fantasy II event, The Dreadnought. It provides 76 ATK and HP +15%. Mobius Final Fantasy Gallery FF1-GBA-Gigantaxe.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). Gigantaxe.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFII PSP Gigantaxe.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FF4-DwarvenAxe.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4PSP Weapon Dwarven Axe.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. EoT Gigantaxe.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. PFF Gigantaxe Icon.png|Rank 6 icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Gigantaxe Icon 2.png|Rank 7 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Gigant Axe SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFXI. FFAB Gigantaxe SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFXI. FFAB Gigantaxe SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Gigantaxe SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). Gigantaxe ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Gigantaxe FFI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Gigantaxe FFII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Gigantaxe FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFBE Gigantaxe.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. MFF Gigant Axe.jpg|Mobius Final Fantasy''. it:Ascia titanica Category:Axes